Dont tell me
by hagridlover
Summary: Hermione is alone. Her friends have moved on.When she is hired to teach DADA, and catches the attention of three men, will she run, or will she fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer—I give all credit to most of the characters and places to Mrs. Rowling, I own the plot.... And.... Nothing else.  
  
A/n—Hey... welcome to the first chapter of Don't Tell Me. It is an after Hogwarts thing. Hermione is working as... you guessed it... DADA professor at Hogwarts. Romance will blossom, and I am not spoiling it so read on.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: NERVES AND THE BUTTERFLIES  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked out onto the grassy lawn that was the Hogwarts grounds. A new school year was about to begin, and teachers were busy preparing for their first lessons. Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief at the fact that it was so close to the start of term, and he was yet to find a Defense against the dark arts teacher.  
It wasn't an easy position to fill. Over the years many people have learned not to take the job. Of course, there would always be Severus, but teaching against the dark arts might tempt him somehow. The dark arts and Severus, not a match at all, he had used the arts before, they were alluring.  
He would have to find someone soon. He glanced back at the papers that lay sprawled about his desk. The past years he had had a werewolf, a possessed man, a celebrity of sorts, a poser, an evil woman, and ghosts. But that was just the short version. He snickered to himself as he relived the old memories.  
It just wasn't easy enough. A small tawny owl flew in through the open window of his office. "Ah, the promising applicants." He untied the bundle of letters from the owl's leg and sent the bird on his way. The first letter was written in neat handwriting. Familiar handwriting. He knew he had found his DADA professor. Hermione Granger. He sent Fawkes on his way with the notice to Ms. Granger to get to the school as soon as possible. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he headed to the great hall for lunch.  
  
Hermione Granger sat at her empty table reading the Daily Prophet, coffee in hand. She laughed to herself as she read about "Harry's latest raid." He was an auror, a good one, but not higher than any of the other men he worked alongside. But he was the boy who lived. Always put above the others. She sat the paper down as the clock struck noon.  
She made her way up to her bedroom. She had lounged around for most of the morning; she needed to shower and dress if she was to show her face at all today. After showering and dressing in a black skirt and a presentable casual shirt, she went for the task that used to plague her. She placed the serum in her hair and said the incantation, glad to have her hair soft and wavy, and not like its usual brillo pad texture.  
She sighed as she managed to pull it back into a bun, revealing her worried features. She took a step back from the mirror and adjusted her clothing and hair until she gave up on improving it any further.  
She looked at the clock on a nearby wall. "12:07! This is going to be a long day." She said through gritted teeth. She felt more comfortable using the muggle appliances and time she grew up with, even though she lived in the world of magic.  
She dragged her feet back into the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee. She had developed a slight addiction for it over the years. She walked into the living room and sat by the window, eagerly awaiting her owl. After several minutes of hopefully looking at the sky, her eyes wondered over the familiar surroundings of the room.  
She looked at the moving photograph of Harry, Ron and herself at their Hogwarts graduation. Hermione stood in the middle, shifting gazes at her best friends, while Harry and Ron stood at her sides with an arm around her looking about with sheepish grins on their faces. She sighed. She had recently turned twenty-six. She was a woman, a lonely woman. She spent time with Harry and Ron occasionally, but with their jobs at the ministry, those were rare occasions.  
She had had many odd jobs at the ministry, but none suited her. She was fed up with looking. Then she read about the teaching vacancy at Hogwarts, it seemed to click. 'We'll see I suppose' she thought to herself. She decided to head to Diagon alley for a bit of muggle shopping and visits to old friends. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her slender form. She sat her coffee down on the table and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione arrived just outside of madam Malkins, and decided to head to flourish and Blotts. She glanced around at the many leather bound books for a good twenty minutes, finally leaving with her purchase of "Aurors, gnomes, and zelderbinks" By Dranis Golfflehop. She laughed silently at the title. It was more or less a magical encyclopedia, but the title was quite humorous. She walked in a daze, passed the many shops and stands stopping briefly for a butterbeer, but heading on toward her destination. She came to a stop at Weasley's wizard wheezes. She stepped inside the colorful shop and browsed about momentarily before heading to the register.  
She stepped to the side, amused at the young cashier's frustration with the magical register. The youngest Weasley stood impatiently shouting different spells, trying to open it. Hermione walked up to her smiling. She reached out a hand and tapped the side of the contraption, sending the cash draw open immediately. Ginny looked up in a fit of relief. "Mione!" She exclaimed climbing over the short counter to embrace her friend.  
"Hello Ginny." She said grinning. "How's work?" She said stifling a laugh. She knew Ginny was grateful for the job, she had just gotten her first flat and needed the money, although the job was a constant pain in her side. Ginny glared. I can't really talk now, but I will stop by your place after work." She smiled apologetically and hopped back over the counter. Hermione forced a smile and headed back into the crowded street. She apparated home, tired of being alone in public.  
She sat her purchases on the table, and dumped her now cold coffee into the sink. "What a waste of perfectly good caffeine." She muttered.  
Her spirits rose as she caught a glimpse of her owl napping in a corner. She awoke the bird gently and received the parcel it had brought. She opened the letter quickly and viewed it's contents.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to fill the DADA position. Please bring any belongings you need and hurry to the grounds as fast as you can. The port key (attached) will activate when you say H.S.W.W. I will see you soon.  
Albus  
  
Hermione grinned widely as she skipped up to her room to pack her things. She threw various items into the trunk, a few dozen books and any other necessities , and shrunk the trunk to fit in her pocket. She headed to the florida room and grasped the portkey tightly in her hand and said the activation and was immediately transported to the main hall.  
  
Author's note: Thank you for reading my story, now please tell me what you think, I will gladly accept your criticism, I appreciate it GREATLY!  
Byerz 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer—all belongs to JK! The plot and a few characters and places belong to me. That's it!  
  
A/N—Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of "Don't Tell Me". I hope you enjoy. I just wanted to ask if you guys were enjoying this so far. I hope so... on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2—Meeting with colleagues  
  
Hermione stood bewildered at the main entrance. It had barely changed since her school days, but it seemed so different to her. She felt the urge to explore but thought it better to make trip to Dumbledore's office. She glanced at her watch. It was about four o'clock, and dinner would be served shortly, so she hurried up the steps.  
Her feet carried her down the familiar path of hallways and staircases until she reached the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the headmaster's office. She stood there for a moment, feeling embarrassed that she did not have the password. She felt as if she were once again sixteen, hoping to get any news from the order.  
She sighed as she decided on trying a few names of sweets for passwords. "Lemon Drop?" She questioned the inanimate object. "Chocolate frog?" She stomped her foot in irritation. As she was about to give up an all too familiar face started toward her from a dark corridor.  
  
Severus Snape walked irritated toward Albus' office. He had once again been declined the DADA position. He assumed he had it, but he just received notice he hadn't, so he needed to ask to leave for several days to gather ingredients. He neared the entrance when he spotted a young woman trying to gain entrance to the office as well.  
He snickered to himself as she started on a list of candies. He stepped behind her. "Ah, young miss, I assume you do not have the password?" He questioned knowingly as the young girl jumped and turned to face him. He took a step back as her eyes widened to the size of golf balls.  
"Professor S-Snape?" She said frightened. He looked at the young girl puzzled. He scowled as realization hit. "Miss Granger?" He nearly shouted.  
  
Hermione couldn't speak. She had already concluded that most of the professors she had had, would still be teaching here. Boy was she right.  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded coolly. His features became enraged as he dawned onto why she was here. He pushed her aside roughly. "Jelly slugs" He screamed at the statue. Before it had fully hopped aside Snape was already running up the circle of stairs, followed by a meek Hermione.  
As she arrived in the large office of her old headmaster, she was greeted by the shouts of the potions professor. "Albus! You can't do this! I have loyally been your potions teacher for years! You can't have overlooked me for, for, a child!" He nearly screeched. "Albus never lost the twinkle in his eye although he had aged. "Severus, you and I both know the temptations of the dark arts, it would be easier for Hermione to overcome the obvious obstacles. Besides, the students normally enjoy the class, and I prefer to have a teacher with high spirits lead them on their journey of self-defense." Dumbledore added calmly. "Severus, if you would kindly leave, I need to discuss some things with Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said, obviously trying to get the hot tempered man out of his office before he exploded.  
He sighed as Severus turned briskly, his black robes billowing behind him. He walked hastily back to the stairs and stopped in front of the bewildered new professor. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He spat angrily.  
Dumbledore shook his head at the rage demonstrated by the supposed man of science. "Ah, Miss Granger, come in, come in." He said cheerily. She walked confidently to the desk and seated herself directly in front of the aging wizard.  
"As you remember where the classroom is, your living quarters are located within it. Tap on the northern most wall and set a password. Inside you will find an example lesson guide, to give you ideas. Set up the classroom and living quarters to your liking." Hermione nodded, taking in everything her new employer had to say.  
"After you are settled in, feel free to join us for dinner at the staff table. There will be a quick meeting briefly afterward." Hermione bid her goodbyes and rushed hurriedly to the DADA classroom.  
She opened the door slowly embracing every detail. The stone walls were lighted by the enchanted ceiling of the day sky. The desk at the front of the classroom looked empty but spacious enough to hold anything she needed. The student tables were lined along the middle of the classroom. The board behind her desk was large and spacious. Book cases lined the walls for the most part, a few stray books were scattered among several shelves.  
They would be full shortly. She headed to the north wall, adrenaline pumping from the excitement. She tapped on the wall with her wand. She pondered for a moment about a password. Enlightened she spoke "Amour bassine la froid Coeur." She smiled at her password and watched amused as the wall sunk into the floor and revealed a door.  
She opened the door and emerged into her new living quarters. She smiled as she took in her surroundings. Everything was blank. She held her wand and muttered different incantations to set up her room. AS she finished she looked at the improved quarters. The walls were a warm gold while the carpeting was a deep burgundy. The canopy bed was also decorated by the Gryffindor colors. She set up her personal collection of books as well as the books for the classroom. She unpacked quickly, her pictures and other nick knacks giving the room a more home feeling.  
She picked up the lesson guide and skimmed over the previous teachers plans. She agreed that this would need to change a lot. She decide to work on it later on that evening and headed to the great hall.  
She wondered aimlessly around the corridors for a few minutes before she headed directly for the great hall. It looked exactly as she remembered it. The enchanted sky warmed the walls that were covered with the banners of the four houses. She walked proudly to the staff table. As she reached her destination Dumbledore stood to introduce her to the rest of the Hogwarts staff.  
"Hermione, you remember Minerva?" He said motioning to the aging transfigurations professor. "Hello Hermione, welcome back." She said warmly in a thick Irish accent. Hermione nodded to her and walked down the line as Dumbledore continued to introduce her to the others.  
"Fillius." He motioned to the Charms professor. He nodded his acknowledgement to his former pupil. He went down the line of people already seated stopping at one person she did not recognize.  
"Hermione this is Damion Amongalis. He is the Care of magical creatures teacher. Like you, this is his first year teaching at Hogwarts." She glanced up at the man before her. He had warm amber eyes and a bright smile. He couldn't have been much older than she was. He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Hermione. It's nice to know I'm not the only one a little behind." He said with a light laugh. He sounded French. She nodded once again and took her seat next to Damion.  
After enjoying a feast of delights, Dumbledore motioned for all of the professors to follow him for the meeting. She followed the line of teachers and sat quickly once she reached the headmasters office. They held a brief discussion of balls, dances and other event that would take place this year. Hermione spoke up with ideas as often as she could, avoiding any eye contact at all possible with Snape. The meeting ended shortly after it began, leaving Hermione tired. She wondered back to her quarters and fell asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.  
  
AN—So, you like? I really hope so. The password translates into love warms the cold heart. Can you figure out who she is gonna end up with yet? HA HA HA! Well, please review, all advice and comments are greatly appreciated. Big thanks to my first reviewer Taps Riffwalk! Happy reviewing!  
  
Hagrid lover 


	3. chapter 3: choice words by the lake

  
  
Disclaimer—I own nothing but the plot and the characters you do not recognize!   
  
A/N—Hiya guys... welcome to chapter 3 of don't tell me... I have only gotten four reviews, but I am still happy somebody likes it so here ya go...   
  
Pottyboutweasley—thanx for reviewin.... Well you've got to figure that Snape was nearly hitting on her... then finds out she was a student he didn't like, plus she got the job he wants.. Maybe ill make him seem mellow... just for u...!   
  
Mintytoothpick—love ur name! Really... he seems strange to you... lol... maybe he is evil.... Maybe not.... Lol   
  
Romeliaamora—oh he is involved...lol...wait and see... u like Draco huh... he's mine...lol!!   
  
To the story!!   
  
Hermione Granger stretched out lazily, as her alarm clock sounded. She knew she needed to get up, but the warmth of her bed, well let's say she didn't plan on leaving it any time soon.   
  
She rolled over onto her side and as she was about to lull off to sleep, a tap on the window disrupted her peace.   
  
She mentally glared in the direction of the large window, trying to will the sound away. Alas, the noise continued to the point of driving her out of the comfort of her sheets. She opened the window hastily only to find an owl with two messages tied to its leg.   
  
She recognized the old owl immediately. Errol, the poor thing, was collapsed on her window sill. She placed the bird on her desk and plopped down on her bed with the two letters.   
  
She opened the first one to find Ron's untidy scrawl.   
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
I heard you got the teaching position! Congratulations! Umm, well, I haven't seen you in ages, but we've all been busy. Me with working in the portkey department of the ministry, and Harry with his auror stuff, and Ginny at the twins joke shop, we never seem to have time for a chat. Well, I hope we see you soon. Harry is at the burrow for a night or so, so he sent his letter with Errol as well, I hope the bloody bird made it there alive.   
  
Ron   
  
Hermione sighed and tossed the letter aside. Her friendship with Ron hasn't been right since they dated in their sixth year. She opened the letter from Harry.   
  
Hermione,  
  
How have you been? Heard about my raids I suppose. I can't believe they haven't gotten over the whole boy who lived thing yet. Guess what I did today. I got engaged! Guess, guess, okay so you know. We just don't know how to tell the family yet. I will owl you later.   
  
Love,  
  
Harry (auror extraordinaire)   
  
Hermione sighed again as the lights warms her face. She regretfully leaves her warm bed, and walks into the bathroom for a quick shower. After brushing her teeth, and using a large amount of her specialized hair serum which left her hair flowing down her back, looking natural, yet without the bushy quality.   
  
She dressed quickly into a knee length skirt and a simple pink blouse and left her teachers robes unbuttoned on her shoulders.   
  
As she walked out of her chambers and the wall again returned to its original place, she grabbed the book of lesson plans and headed to the great hall for breakfast.   
  
THE END  
  
Come on that would have been short and really boring!!!   
  
Hermione opened the large oak door and sauntered to the head table, her nose already in the book of lesson plans. She took a seat at the end of the table, not noticing who she was sitting next to. As she scribbled down a few changes she snapped the book shut and for the first time, looked up to the table before her.   
  
She slowly glanced next to her and noticed a head of blonde hair, and an arrogant smirk.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she looked to the center of the table, hoping for an explanation. Snape was hiding a smirk at the look on her face, as Damion walked slowly over to where she sat bewildered.  
  
"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy, he will be teaching the class... umm... arith-man-see... uhh, and I think that is how you say it?" He said smiling at her as he returned to his own seat.   
  
"Arithmancy?" Hermione questioned Draco.   
  
"Yes, I have held this post for two years now, and I suppose you teach dada?" He said with an unusual amount of politeness.   
  
"But- You- at the meeting- i—"Hermione tried to get out.  
  
"Look Hermione, I was off on business for the order." Looking at her expression he stated "Oh, don't look so surprised. The house rivalry is over, can we get along as colleagues?" he questioned, his mouth full of a blueberry muffin.   
  
Hermione nodded. That's all she could manage. Draco Malfoy, her enemy that made her life hell for so long, made a peace offering. Not to mention was working for Dumbledore, the path of light, unlike what so many thought of him.  
  
The two professors engaged in light conversation, mostly consisting of the order, class, and a little catch up.   
  
As her stomach filled, she looked at Dumbledore, waiting to be dismissed.   
  
As if reading her mind, Dumbledore stood to announce that everyone was free to go and do as they please, asking politely that they don't leave school grounds unless absolutely necessary.   
  
Hermione said goodbye to everyone and walked slowly out of the hall. She found herself wandering aimlessly up to Gryffindor tower, giving the fat lady the professor's password; she entered the room full of memories.   
  
She glanced around at the familiar room. Nothing much had changed since her days as a student. The fireplace was still in the middles of the common room, with chairs surrounding it. Off to a corner there was a small table for playing chess, and the two staircases that led to the separate dormitories.   
  
She turned and left the tower, walking until her feet reached the edges of the lake. Sitting on the soft grass as the warm August sun shone down, she sighed. She hated being alone. She had been with guys since Hogwarts of course, but nothing lasted. She looked around the area where she sat, only to notice two lean legs appear beside her, she looked up to see the face of the one person she was hoping not to see.   
  
The man sat beside her, picking with the grass in silence. It remained that way until Hermione finally looked up, tired of the silence to find the man staring longingly in her direction.   
  
She looked down to her feet blushing a deep crimson before the man beside her started to speak.   
  
A/N—ha ha ha ha I am so mean. But you guys can review and tell who the guy should be, I have some ideas, but I wanna see what you guys want. Who do you think she is gonna end up with? Only I know for sure... You wanna make me happy? Press the little button and make me smile!!! 


	4. You can run

Disclaimer- I won the lottery, bought out JK Rowling and now am the proud owner of Harry Potter. The next book will be out when I actually win the lottery. Sorry guys, nuthins has changed.

A/N- wow, thanks for all of the reviews guys, it makes me update a lot sooner. I wish some of you would read my other stories, but I am glad you like this one. On with the story.

Chapter Four- you can run, and wish you had hidden well enough

"What are you doing out here on a day like today?" Damion Amangolis stated simply.

Hermione, a little shocked by the look she had previously received, remained silent for a moment. "Relieving my childhood?" she laughed a little as she said this. "Everything got harder when I left the safety of Hogwarts." She sighed and stood to her feet.

"Sorry I have to cut this short, but I have planning to do before the students arrive." She smiled and walked faster than she could have imagined back to the castle. There was something about him she just didn't trust.

An hour later found her sitting at her desk in the empty classroom, scribbling notes here and there on her lesson plans.

She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration, her hair in a mess of a bun atop her head. She had to finish this tonight, tomorrow the students arrived and classes started the day after. She still wanted to revise the whole lesson plan, rearrange the classroom, and set up shelves. She was barely started. She stayed in the position she was in, well past dinner.

She finally finished the lessons and with a snap of her wrist the book was closed. She stood slowly stretching her muscles, and made her way to the front of the classroom, planning in her mind where she wanted everything to go.

She placed her wand on the desk behind her and tried her best to move the heavy desks. She preferred to do all she could the muggle way. She sighed and stomped her foot in irritation. A small knock at her door awoke her from her frustration.

She turned to find the school Potions Master standing in the doorway, dinner tray in hand. "Miss. Granger, next time, do feel free to come down to dinner." He stated sourly. Hermione blushed and nodded, motioning for him to come in. "Albus insisted I bring you food, seeing as your classroom was in closer range to yours. So, here." He stated, placing the tray on her desk beside her wand.

"May I ask why you are doing this the muggle way, you obviously can't move those desks." Hermione sighed. "Well, I choose to do it this way because I don't want to fully rely on magic." She stated in the most polite way she could.

Well, Miss. Granger, if you insist on doing it this way, would you mind some help?" He stated returning her polite tone.

Hermione nodded and smiled. He stood beside her and lifted the majority of the desk, and helped her move it to the opposite side of the room.

After moving and removing, and removing again, they sat in accomplishment and munched at the tray. "I appreciate it, Severus." Hermione said, testing the name on her lips.

"Albus would never let me hear the end of it if I left you here to move these by yourself. Anything else you plan to do this evening?" He asked.

"I was going to move the last of the class books in here. There are quite a few if you wouldn't mind giving a little more help.

Severus nodded, and helped her set the books on her shelves. "My, Miss. Granger, you have quite the collection of books." He said in exasperation.

"Call me Hermione, we are colleagues now. But, yes, I do have a lot. But you should see my personal collection. They line the walls!" She said with a laugh.

"Miss- Hermione" He corrected himself. "I want to, apologize for my attitude with you on the previous day. If you only knew how I felt to know that I was overlooked for a job I have wanted for years, for someone with have my age and experience." He said.

Hermione nodded in an understanding way. "Of course, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I needed the job, and I missed Hogwarts." She said simply.

"You mean to tell me, the brightest student to grace these halls was in need of a job? I would've bet you would have been head Mistress of Magic by now." He said in a laugh.

Hermione yawned and nodded. "Well Severus, I should be getting to bed now. Thank you for all of your help." She said and turned to her rooms with a sigh.

Severus stood in the exact place far after she fell asleep, wondering what it was about that girl that entranced him so. He finally went to his own rooms, dreams swirling with thoughts of a bookworm turned beauty.

the next day, after glow

Hermione yawned as she sat down in the Great Hall, a smile on her face. She plopped down in a seat next to Draco, immediately reaching for the waffles. She hit Draco's hand as he reached for the waffles as well. "Ah, ah, ah, ladies first." She said slowly, taking the last of the waffles, and placing them on her plate.

Draco glared for a moment, before the plate filled itself. He stuck his tongue out at her, and put two freshly prepared waffles on his plate.

They both laughed, and ate their waffles. "Are you ready for hell to break loose?" He asked her.

"I am going to guess that you are talking about the students?" Then yes, I guess I am." She said with a grin. "I was up way too late last night arranging my classroom, for me not to be." She said with a yawn, clearly emphasizing her point.

She nodded, and after about several more minutes of waffles and chit chat, she left the great hall, with nothing to do.

She hummed to herself, as she walked to her classroom, straightening everything out, ready for the students in all aspects. She picked up a heavy text from her personal collection and sat in the teacher are of the library and read until she turned the last page. With a yawn she tried to stand, her legs not complying with her after having sat for so long.

She shook it off and walked back to her classroom, changing into her teaching robes; she straightened her hair and walked down to the great hall for the welcoming feast.

She sat once again by Draco, and sighed as she began to feel nervous. Very nervous. "Where were you today? I was going to fight over the rolls at lunch, but you never showed!" Draco said in mock hurt.

"Reading." Was all she said, her stomach already acting against her. The great Hall doors opened, and in walked hoards of students, the upper classes. She gazed down at them, a beam of pride. She was there not too long ago.

The feeling of dread left her as the doors opened once the other students were seated. In walked Minerva McGonagall, followed by the anxious first years.

She led them up to the stool and hat, and sorted them one by one, into their houses. After twelve Gryffindors, six Slytherins, four hufflepuffs and seven ravenclaws sat down, Dumbledore stood with the usual beginning of term feast speech.

Hermione shuddered as he started the introductions. "And finally we have three new teachers. Professor Amangolis, Care of magical creatures." He said, Damion stood, as the brief applause quieted down.

"Professor Malfoy, Arithmancy." He said. Draco stood, taken aback by all of the applause. Apparently, student's payed attention to what house their professors had been in. Hermione sighed as he neared her. "And lastly, Professor Granger, Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione stood, shocked at the applause from all tables except Slytherin, and raised an eyebrow at the cat calls.

She sat once again as the plates started to fill with the elves meal. Draco leaned into her. "Look we are famous!" He chuckled, and leaned in again. "Looks like you have a few admirers!" He laughed again. "Speak for yourself" She said, motioning towards the gaggle of girls batting their eyelashes in his direction.

"Dear God!" He exclaimed. She laughed this time, and picked at her meal, waiting patiently to be dismissed.

As the last of the students left the hall, she followed. After stopping by her rooms, she left to patrol the halls, glad to have something to do.

She walked for an hour, knocking softly on Severus' door, to let him know it was now his shift. She gave a polite goodnight to the blushing man, and walked swiftly to her own rooms, still shaky after her nerves settled down.

She slept blissfully until the alarm awoke her early the next morning.

SOOOOOO! How was it? I thought so too! Anyways... I need some characters for students and such, so is anybody interested? E-mail me or review with your full name, age, house, year, dark/light side, and a brief physical description of your physical appearance. THANKS!

Hagridlover


End file.
